


His Princess

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: A series of Marichat fanfic drabbles.





	1. His Princess

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come so please subscribe for more updates

He had discovered her identity on accident, she had been hurt by an akuma and he had taken her to safety. She on the other hand, had not wanted to find out his in return. Adrien guessed it worked out somehow, because now they both had no powers and were having to fight this current akuma in thrown together outfits Marinette had found scattered about.  
“My lady, please don’t try anything too reckless today. I’m only down to one life in this form.” he pleaded as the ladybug themed outfit darted passed him. He wished Plagg wasn’t missing, he wished Tikki wasn’t hungry.  
“I guess your bad luck caught up to us.” Adrien sighed as he chased after Mari. When he finally stood beside her, the akuma was just starting it’s next series of attacks.  
“Run,” he yelped as he dodged an attack, Marinette was rushing forward though, her stubborn mindset guiding her to her target.  
“How do we defeat it if we don’t have powers!” Adrien called as he tried to distract the monster. Her blue eyes twinkled behind their mask.  
“Simple,” she smirked before launching herself at the akuma and tackling it to the ground. Adrien dashed forward, his makeshift baton pinning down the akuma. Marinette grabbed the akumatized earrings, before tossing them to the ground to step on. The black butterfly zipped out as the akuma returned to normal.  
“How?” Adrien frowned as he watched his princess grab the butterfly in her hand. Crossing his arms, he turned to look at the women he loved, only to find her already helping the victim. Shaking his head, he lent against the wall and waited. They would have to avoid paparazzi since they were without their usual suits, no doubt Alya and the major networks already noticed.  
“Alright bugaboo, lets go.” he warned, unsure of her plan. Marinette smiled before walking over to him and handing him her earrings before replacing them with the ones she had gotten from the victim.  
“Don’t let me get too out of control please.” she warned before removing her purse and placing the butterfly to the earrings. Adrien watched in horror as she wilted before him, a silent moment moving passed before her lips twisted in a smirk and her body shifted to an akumatized version of herself.  
“Shit,” he cursed, rushing for safety and a place to plan his next move....

Adrien raced through town, he had to get to Fu, at least that was Tikki’s idea. Entering the small business, Adrien snarled to see Plagg floating about eating some cheese.  
“I’ll deal with you later.” he warned before turning to the guardian.  
“Do not worry, he will be powered up and so will Tikki, just give them a moment.” Fu spoke, all to calmly for Adrien’s liking.  
“She is an idiot! I love her, but master come on!” Adrien yelled, all composure leaving as his freak out finally hit breaking point. There was only so much stress he could handle and his princess was lately the cause of most of it. True, ever since discovering her identity, he had been even more protective of her, but with his civilian jobs and making sure his clumsy bug lived through the day, his nine lives were going pretty fast. Finally Plagg was ready and with a tired smile, Adrien called for his transformation.  
Returning to the battle, Chat watched as his lady held Alya captive.  
“My my, I leave for five minutes and this happens.” he called, drawing Marinette’s attention.  
“Chat Noir, help!” Alya called. Chat nodded, he knew Mari would never forgive herself if one of her friends was injured because of her.  
“Let the girl go, it’s me you want. Beside’s, I have what you want.” he smirked holding out Ladybug’s earrings. As expected, her eyes zeroed in on the miraculous. Dropping Alya to the side, Marinette stalked closer to Chat. He smirked as he moved a hand behind his back. Once she was within arms reach, he reached out for the earring’s she wore, cataclysm activated as the earring’s turned to dust and the butterfly once more flew out and Marinette stood before him in a daze. He thrusted ladybugs earrings into her hand, making sure no one saw, before chasing after the butterfly to hold until Ladybug arrived....


	2. Greek AU

GREEK AU

Mari always loved the story of the gods, loved hearing about heroic deeds and would often find herself lost amongst the flowers thinking of the men and women of her father’s stories. It was as she was making a flower crown absentmindedly, when she first heard him approach her.

He wore all black and looked like a cat. His green eyes reminded her of spring and she couldn’t help but smile.  
“Who are you?” she asked, her voice like bells to the male. He seemed confused at first, before smiling at his claws, ears twitching.  
“My father calls me Chat, according to him and my mother, I am a demigod.” he confessed. He had been informed of this information all of five days ago, his step father Gabriel did not know yet. Mari’s eyes widened.  
“A demigod? Like in the stories” she asked, eager to hear more. Chat nodded his head, a smile on his face as he bowed low. Mari smiled at the action before patting the grass beside her.   
“Join me?” She requested. Chat was hesitant, before moving slowly to sit beside her. They were silent for a moment, both looking elsewhere. She at the sky with its passing white clouds, and he at the ground, wondering what would happen in his future.  
“So, I know the Gods are a bunch of sex crazed maniacs, so what is your story?” she asked after a while. Chat chuckled as he glanced over at the young girl. Thinking for a moment, he leaned back and closed his eyes.   
“He is the god of destruction, my father. He came to Earth and found my mother, but she got sick recently and passed. My stepfather, he found out about my real father after I started developing my powers, and well, he wasn’t happy.” Chat explained. Marinette looked over before picking at the flower by her hand.   
“Did he hurt you?” she asked cautiously. Chat shook his head before examining his right hand.  
“I think I frightened him.” he whispered, shame filling his voice.   
“How so?” she asked looking into his green eyes. In a moment, a black tar like liquid began to bubble around his right arm. Marinette watched with curious eyes as he touched a flower before him, both watching as it turned to ash in moments.   
“And now you are scared of me as well, right?” he asked looking down. Shaking her head, Marinette only smiled.  
“Why would I be scared? You are a god, and gods have power.” she explained, reaching forward to take his hands in hers. Chat paused scared to have her so close to his hands.   
“Do you have a place to go?” she continued. Did he? Would his stepfather allow him home after nearly destroying him?  
“Maybe,” he whispered in sadness. Mari sighed before leaning into his side.  
Marinette love the story of the gods, beside her sat a demigod. Part of her wanted to ask him all his secrets, but a voice in her head demanded she remain silent. Chat stood up, a smile on his face again from his earlier sadness.  
“My lady, shall we go?” he asked holding out his hand. Marinette blushed at the action before reaching for the offered hand and let Chat lead her from the field. He held her hand, loving the feeling of her touch in his own. She wasn’t scared of his power, didn’t fear him like his step father did. He felt happy for the first time since his mother’s passing. Not alone or an outsider.   
“Where are we going Chat?” Marinette finally asked once they passed a waterfall. Chat glanced over at him with a smile before pulling her to his side.  
“You will see purrincess.” Chat purred. Marinette cocked her head before shrugging and allowing the demigod to continue with the lead. Once they walked another mile, he paused and moved aside so she could see where they had arrived. Before them was a cliff overlooking the town below, the multiple colors of nature and human engineering laid out before them.   
“This is amazing,” Marinette whispered in awe as Chat sat down on the cliff, his feet hanging off the side as he leaned back. She joined him, leaning into his side. They remained silent, enjoying the others company, when Chat’s ears twitched drawing Marinette’s attention. She opened her mouth to speak, before Chat stopped her, holding a finger to her lips. His acid colored eyes were watching the foliage with a low growl. She was just about to ask again what was wrong, when a person stepped out from behind the bushes.   
A giant gorilla snarled at them as Chat gently pushed Marinette behind him and got his baton at the ready. Marinette reached up, her fingers twisting in the fabric of his back.   
“Gabriel sent you, didn’t he.” Chat growled, making sure Marinette wasn’t near the edge or in any danger. There was a sound of affirmation before Chat wrapped his free arm around her waist as sent them toppling over the edge of the cliff.   
Marinette buried her face in his chest as they zoomed closer to the woods below. Chat landed easily in a tree, smiling down at the now panting Marinette.  
“It will be okay, I promise. I will never let anything or one hurt you.” he whispered before stealing a kiss from her lips.  
“My princess,”   
******  
Adrien woke with a start, his dream still lingering in his mind as he blinked away sleep. The book on Greek mythology still was open but now covered in his drool.   
“Time for school.” Plagg called as he flew above the charges face. Gently pushing the kwami aside, Adrien put his things away and stood up.   
“How much you wanna bet Mari is still asleep?” he smirked before calling his transformation.


	3. Kittens

Chat was looking forward to seeing his princess again tonight, but upon arriving three small bundles on the bed caught his attention. Slowly he approached, sniffing the small kittens that mewed and played together.  
“I found them outside the bakery this evening when taking out the trash,” Marinette explained as she entered the room holding a small bowl.  
“What’s that?” he asked, nodding to the bowl.  
“Goat’s milk, it’s the safest for baby animals and even human babies to drink for sustenance,” she stated placing the bowl on the floor and indicating for Chat to grab the baby kittens.   
“So, have you named them?” he asked curiously. Marinette raised a brow before shaking her head.  
“You assume I am keeping them.” she mused.  
“Are you?” he asked as the kittens waddled to the milk. Marinette shook her head, a sad look to her eyes.   
“I can’t keep them minou, I live above a bakery. Besides, I already have a stray black cat.” she smiled reaching up to ruffle his wild blonde hair. Chat purred as he leaned into the touch. As the kittens played around their feet, Chat closed his eyes.   
“Alya agreed to help me find them homes.” Marinette continued, reaching to pet one of the grey cats. Straightening up, Chat smirked and puffed out his chest.  
“Well, I’m glad I’m the only cat my princess needs.” he boasted happily making Marinette giggle and kiss his cheek.   
“Of course you are,” Marinette smirked as Chat played with two of the cats.   
“So, Adrien do anything today?” Chat asked knowing his lover’s crush on his civilian self. Marinette blushed at the memory of the day before launching herself into his arms and freaking out.  
“Oh my god I embarrassed myself again Chat!” she cried mortified. Chat chuckled as he gently ran his clawed fingers through her hair.   
“How so?” he asked gently. Marinette focused on one of the blond tabby cats and smiled. It reminded her of Adrien.   
“He asked me how I was and all I could say was unintelligible garbage,” she replied weakly. Chat remembered that moment, he had found it adorable.   
“Well then, from now on, try to speak at least one conversation without stuttering and see how that goes. Talk fashion or something.” Chat suggested. Marinette looked at him with a pout.   
“Chat, I’m not ladybug, I’m a complete klutz as Marinette. I would just make Adrien hate me,” she whispered on the verge of tears. Gently, Chat caressed Mari’s face and tilted her to face him.  
“I purromise Purincess, that he will never hate you.” Chat told her, “No one could ever hate you.” Marinette frowned at his words before laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.   
“Whatever you say Chat.” she yawned as the kittens moved to lay on top of them.  
“Go to sleep princess, I’ll watch over you all,” he promised, leaning back against the wall.


	4. Birthday

Marinette smiled as she entered the classroom, her eyes falling on the many gifts that littered her and Alya’s shared desk. Alya was busy munching on some sweets she had stolen when she waved Marinette over.  
“Girl, look at all these gifts.” Alya gestured towards the desk as her friend sat down. It was true, she had gotten more gifts than ever, though, before Alya and Adrien, she had been an outcast more or less.  
“Adrien isn’t here yet, so don’t bother looking for one from him.” Alya continued, knowing her best friend. Marinette blushed before nodding her head and thanking everyone for the gifts. She put away her things and cleared her desk before gathering her supplies for the class. When lunch came around, she, Alya, and Nino were already heading to the bakery, arms heavy with Marinette’s gifts.  
“Adrien said he would meet us at the bakery in fifteen.” Nino supplied as they entered the shop. The aroma of sweets and baked good filled their noses making their stomachs growl in hunger.  
“Great, I’ll let maman know so she can send him up once he gets here.” Marinette smiled, moving towards the kitchen as the other two headed up to her room. By the time she returned to her bedroom, Alya had already organized her gifts and Nino had the game console hooked up.  
“I brought food,” Marinette called out, warning her friends to leave plenty for Adrien.  
“So girl, you going to ask him out today?” Alya asked, nudging her friends side gently.  
“It would be cool if my bro asked you out, but, he is pretty dense when it comes to love.” Nino shrugged. Marinette gulped as she remembered her talk with Chat the night before.  
“I can’t even get through a sentence without embarrassing myself! What if I insult him or say something really bad.” Marinette worried, her face paling with the horrible outcomes she had planned in her head.  
“Whoa girl, calm down. Sunshine isn’t going to just hate you or anything.” Alya tried to reason.  
“Yeah, my dude is like, the total chillest guy I know.” Nino added. Marinette tried to bring in her breathing, just as they heard someone coming up the stairs.  
“Just breathe Mari,” Alya comforted as Adrien entered the room, another plate of macaroons in his hands.  
“So, um, I was told to bring these with me.” he smiled before handing Nino the plate.  
“Happy birthday Mari,” he smiled, rummaging through his bag before handing her a nicely wrapped gift. “I wasn’t sure what exactly to get you. I only have experience shopping for Chloe, and I doubt you like what she does.” he chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette smiled as she took the gift.  
“Thank you Adrien,” she beamed, opening the gift carefully. Inside was a gift card to a high end fabric store.  
“I hope you like it. I know you have so many designs and you always complain about not being able to get the right fabrics.” he rambled.  
“I-I love you! I mean it! I mean, thank you again Adrien.” Marinette stuttered with a blush. Adrien beamed as he returned the blush.  
“Y-you're welcome Marinette,” he replied. Nino leaned in, smirking as Adrien grabbed a macaroon to distract himself...

********  
“I did it, I spoke a sentence to Adrien.” Marinette boasted, true it was just a thank you before she utterly humiliated herself, but it was a sentence. Chat laughed before congratulating her and handing her his gift.  
“So Princess, you sound like you had a good birthday.” he said as he sat down and began munching on his cookie she had brought for them.  
“I did,” she replied absentmindedly as she focused on unwrapping the gift. It was long like a jewelry case making her think it was a bracelet or necklace of some kind. Hopefully not expensive like most of Chat’s gifts for her tended to be. Once the paper was gone, she gasped. What was revealed was not either of what she was expecting. Instead, two ribbons with Chat’s color scheme was inside. The cloths were wrapped in a braid with small paw and cat faced charms at each end.  
“Chat,” she whispered unable to keep back her tears. Chat reached forward, drying her tears with a clawed finger.  
“Do you like it?” he asked carefully as Marinette nodded, leaning into his touch.  
“Thank you Chat, I love them.” she said before reaching to place them in her hair. Chat smiled as he eyed the ribbon’s in her hair. The way her blue eyes sparkled in this moment made the urge to kiss her almost irresistible, but he had to behave. No way could he fall for her in this form. She deserves someone who could take her out in public, not hide in the shadows. Beside’s, what if Hawkmoth found her? The utter idea of the villain getting near her earned a protective growl to bubble in his chest. Instead, Chat pulled Marinette closer to his chest, holding her as he purred.  
“Happy birthday Princess,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head and closing his eyes.


	5. Cooking

Mari laughed as she watched Chat attempt to knead the bread. You would expect a cat to be good at the task, sadly, no...  
“Chaton, no offense, but you are not good at this.” Mari giggled as Chat continued to try to knead the bread. His green eyes were focused, and the tip of his tongue poked out from between his slightly chapped lips. Mari shifted slightly before clearing her throat. They had at least made some cookies, so the day wasn’t a complete loss, but, the bread thing was a no go for her little kitty.   
“At least I’m trying.” he pouted before yelping as Marinette moved behind him to lick at his neck. His eyes closed as she cleaned him of the batter and sugar that covered him.   
“We have at least fifteen minutes chaton,” she whispered as he slowly turned and placed his clawed hands on her hips. His licked his lips, watching as Marinette’s thighs closed tighter.  
“And, what does my Princess command?” he asked curiously, his hands running from her hips to her ass. Marinette smiled, grateful her parents were gone for the week. She allowed her Chaton to lift her onto the only clean counter top, his mouth finding her’s as they shared a heated kiss. Marinette smiled into the kiss, before moving to touch his bell and drag it down. Chat’s chest was clean shaven and well toned as he purred for his Princess.   
“I need you,” she panted against his lips.   
“You have me,” Chat whispered as he moved to lean away from her. Marinette looked up at him with lusted lidded eyes before moving to remove her shirt. Chat swallowed as his eyes scanned her bare chest.  
“N-no bra?” he asked, the mild stutter matching his own deep red blush of his cheeks. She smiled, pulling him closer.  
“Does kitty want to touch?” she asked, her voice like an angel. Chat swallowed again before timidly reaching up to cup her left breast in his hand. The soft mound felt slightly heavy in his hold as he heard Marinette gasp. Leaning forward, he poked out his tongue, lapping lazily at the small pink bud of her nipple. Marinette’s moan sent shivers down his spine as he continued, trusting her to tell him if it was too much. He felt her hands tighten in his hair, forcing his face closer to her. Chat felt himself grow bigger and twitch between his legs. This girl was going to kill him. Suddenly, a ringing sound filled the room, making him groan as Mari pulled away.  
“Oh, cookies are done.” Mari smiled.  
“But I’m not,” Chat whispered.  
“Not what?” she questioned, a confused look to her face. Chat blinked, and the bare-chested Mari from moments before was no longer before him. Instead, a fully clothed, confused Mari stood in her place. Again, Chat blinked before going red.  
“Um, yeah cookies. Um, you get those and I will go to the bathroom real quick.” he smiled before dashing off. Marinette shrugged before heading to the oven.  
“I wonder if he can find the bathroom, I never told him,” she said as Tikki flew from her hiding place to steal a cookie.


	6. Family

Marinette always took care of him when he needed it. Was there for him when no one else wasn’t. Now, it was his turn to be there for her. Marinette was sitting on the sidewalk, her eyes red from crying tears that had dried up an hour ago. Chat sat beside her, arms wrapped protectively around her.   
“It’s all my fault,” she whispered, her voice scratchy from crying.  
“It isn’t. It never will be. Just be glad everyone is alive.” Chat said, rubbing her back as she leaned into him. The wreck had involved her parents, hurt them badly enough for a night at the hospital.   
“But, I was running late, they wouldn’t have had to speed if I had been on time,” Marinette growled in anger. Chat shook his head before standing up and lifting her in his arms.  
“Let’s get you home Princess,” he said before carrying her to her empty home. Marinette was silent, her eyes closed as she leaned into Chat’s chest. They landed on the balcony, the dark rooms of the house making her shiver. Chat smiled at her as he opened the hatch and let them inside.   
“Thank you Chat,” she stated softly. He sat on the bed, letting the mattress sink down before looking at the girl before him.  
“You know you are not alone, right?” he finally asked, a clawed hand cupping the side of her face. Marinette nodded her head, small sniffles still presenting themselves in the room.   
“Marinette?” Chat asked curiously.   
“Sorry Chat,” she whispered, moving to gather her night clothes. “I’m just going to go to bed.” she finished. His green eyes followed her as she gathered her things and disappeared into the washroom. Standing up, he made his way to her sewing area and sighed. His Marinette was just so stubborn. Of course, tonight had scared her, but he was here, and he wouldn’t let anything hurt her.   
“You're still here?” Marinette asked as she appeared from the bathroom.   
“Of course Princess,” Chat smiled as he held open his arms. Marinette walked towards him, allowing him to hold her.  
“We are family after all, no matter what,” he promised, kissing the top of her head.


	7. Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To some, not knowing your roommate was a real problem, not for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are aged up

Was it strange to be roommates with a superhero? Yes, did she think it strange to only know half of the person she slept under the same roof with? Yes. Did she care? No, definitely not.   
No, Marinette Dupain-Cheng loved Chat Noir, her masked superhero. Even now, as he patrolled the city, she stood naked before her floor length mirror. The love bites on her skin reminding her of her kitty. She shivered, running her hands up and down her body. She avoided her breast and the area between her legs. Chat didn’t like when she touched herself without him. He had left her needy and close. That was two hour ago, and he hadn’t told her when he would return. She guessed whenever Ladybug returned from her civilian duties.  
She groaned as she pressed herself to the mirror, the cool surface pressing against her erect nipples.   
“Chat,” she whispered, her knees shaking with the want to release the orgasm that had built. Her eyes closed as she muttered a curse and let one hand cup her smooth mound between her legs. She was wet, dripping. She could still feel his tongue and clawed fingers on her heated skin, her thighs, between her legs. Her body rocked on her hand, trying in vain to get some form of stimulation. 

********

He watched her, acid green eyes trained on her pale figure. His tongue darted out to rush over his lips as he hungrily devoured her form with his mind. He wanted to reach out and touch her. His tail swishing behind him in want of his female. The small canine like fangs in his mouth, pained to mark her skin. His black suit seemed constricting, the bulge between his legs throbbing in pleasured pain at her proximity. Chat could smell her, her natural scent mixed with that of her shampoo.  
“You touched yourself Princess,” Chat purred as he moved quietly behind her, his clawed hand grabbing the hand she held between her legs. Marinette’s reply was a weak moan, her eyes lidded in lust as she looked up him. She was pressed against the cool leather of his suit, head tilted back as his other hand wrapped around her throat pressing just hard enough to not make her gag.   
“I thought I told you to not do that?” he mused, watching her wiggle, he was keeping her hands still.   
“I missed you,” she whispered, her words panted out as he tilted his head down. Their tongue wrapped around each other as they shared a deep kiss. Chat gently ran a clawed finger over her sensitive entrance making Marinette jump slightly and release another deep moan.   
“That’s my purincess,” he smirked before releasing her and moving to the bed. Marinette followed as if in a trance, her legs shaking as she crawled on all fours to sit between her hero’s legs. Chat smiled as he cupped her face and pulled her closer. Her fingers twitched as she wrapped her hand around his golden bell, pulling down the zipper to expose his scared flesh beneath. Leaning down, her tongue lapped and explored each scar. A reminder of all he sacrificed for Paris, and the knowledge of the one thing he would never sacrifice; her.  
“My Mari,” he cooed, arching his back at her touch. One hand moving to his now exposed erection and gripping him. He growled, closing his eyes as Marinette slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft. She loved hearing him moan, loved hearing that she was the one to make him sound like this. His eyes blew wide as he felt Mari’s lips wrap around his cock.  
Chat placed a hand on the back of her head, his fingers entwining in her black locks. This was bliss, heaven.   
“Such a good girl,” he panted out, bucking so slightly into her mouth. He felt himself building, but he didn’t want to finish in her mouth, he wanted inside of her. To mark his princess as his own.   
To claim her.  
Chat nudged her, letting her pull away from him with a slight pop, a trail of saliva still connecting them before she wiped it away. Carefully, he rolled her beneath him, hovering over her as he took in her bare form.  
“You waited long enough Princess, it’s time the knight came to save you.” he said, bending down to kiss up her inner thigh. Marinette moaned, arching her back as she closed her eyes.   
“Like that?” he purred, letting his tongue lap at the edge of where she wanted him the most. Marinette nodded frantically. Chat gently touched the small bundle of nerves making his princess thrust forward.  
“Tell me Mari, do you like when I do this?” he repeated, licking her clit teasingly.   
“Yes, Chat, fuck!” she screamed, arching for him. Chat laughed, before giving in to her wishes and worshipping her. Liking and sucking between her legs and bitting gently at her clit making her scream in pleasure. He loved those sounds. He wanted to hear more of those sounds for the rest of his life. Marinette shivered, feeling herself rising to the edge. She wouldn’t last much longer.  
Chat leaned away, smirking as Mari laid panting in the white sheets. He knew what she wanted, what she needed. He lifted his love’s legs and wrapped them around his waist before positioning himself at her entrance.   
Marinette gasped as he penetrated her, her body filling with him as he began thrusting. She was lifted against him, her teeth biting into his skin as her nails dug into his back leaving trails. He gasped at her actions before thrusting harder, watching in pleasure as she bounced on him. Her skin glistened in sweat as both he and she panted and crept closer to their edge. Suddenly, he felt her legs grip him harder tightening her walls around him.   
“Mari,” he gasped feeling himself empty inside of her.  
“Chat,” she whispered going limp in his arms as she orgasm. 

Did Marinette think not knowing the full identity of her roommate and lover was bad? Well, she wasn’t happy, but they both agreed to wait until the defeat of his enemy before the reveal. But, as she felt Chat care for her, she found she didn’t care.  
“I love you,” Marinette whispered.   
“And I you Princess.” Chat replied.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just wanted to go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ahead for rape non-con

Marinette climbed onto the metro lost in thoughts of her newest sketch. Standing at the back of the train, she looked out the window. The metro was packed with the usual rush hour of people getting off work and going home. She was in the same boat in a way. School had finished early due to an akuma, and she had gone to the Eiffel Tower to sketch after it was done with. Now she was on her way home. 

 

Five stops until she was home. 

 

A body pressed against her back. She ignored it thinking it was due to the person getting pushed themselves. Hands ran up her shirt and rubbed her ass. She froze and focused on the reflection in the window. 

“Don’t scream pretty girl.” The man ordered, his hand now moving under her bra and toying with her nipples. Marinette bit her bottom lip. She wanted to fight back, to do something. But she was just Marinette, Not ladybug.   
Ladybug couldn’t be here. 

“Spread those pretty legs for me.” Came the second order. She obeyed. 

She felt sick as the man rubbed between her legs. She was sicker when he forced her hand against his own erect cock, freely exposed between them. She glanced around, the car to packed with people busy on their phones or conversations to notice what was happening. Tears ran down her cheeks as he used both hands to pinch her nipples and play with her breast. 

 

Stop two. Just three more until she could go home....

The man turned her around as more people got on and only a few got off. He pushed her shirt and bra up exposing her, before moving to unbutton her pants. She glanced up at his lust filled eyes with her own tear filled ones. His hand disappeared into her panties before his fingers began to play with her virgin sex. 

“Your so tight.” He mused, his fingers inserting themselves inside her as she cried harder, biting back the scream she wanted to let loose. She was in pain, his nails bit into her sensitive skin as he fingered her.   
One finger, two fingers, then three. Her eyes were squeezed shut now. She just wanted to block it all out...

He kissed her.

His tongue forced its way between her lips. 

She gave in. 

Let it happen, it will all end soon. 

Stop three. Two more and she could go home...

He pulled away, smirking as he forced his fingers into her mouth. She tasted herself and her blood. She wanted to vomit. 

“On yours knees pretty.” He whispered, Marinette obeyed, falling to her knees and coming eye level with the strangers cock.   
He held it out to her in a silent order to suck. Swallowing hard and fisting her hands on her lap, she leaned forward and took the long length into her mouth. She heard his moans as he fucked her face. Her tears came faster and breathing became impossible. After gagging several times, he forced her away before yanking her back up by her pigtails and ordering her to pull her pants and underwear down. Once the garments were hanging by just one ankle, Marinette looked around again in some hope.   
No one seemed to notice. 

Stop four, one more and she could go home....

He thrusted into her giving her no time to adjust as her back pressed against the cool window, her legs wrapping around his waist for support as she held onto his shoulders. She bit her lip to keep from making noise.   
It hurt in more ways than one. She could no longer see through her tears and with each thrust and sound of his moans, she felt hatred. Hatred at herself. Hatred at this man, and hatred at the people around her. His cum filled her up before he pulled out and let her drop on the floor. He stuffed himself back in his pants and turned around. 

Marinette redressed herself, looking at her reflection. Her make up ran down her face, her clothes were wrinkled. Her pigtails were loose, and her pants were getting stained from her own blood and his cum. She wrapped her arms around her broken body and drew a deep breath as the trained stopped.

She stepped off the metro and headed home....

He landed on her balcony with a frown. No lights were on, and his Mari’s scent wasn’t right.   
“Princess?” He called as he allowed himself into the room. Marinette didn’t respond, the sound of her shower drawing his attention as he walked closer to the door.   
“Marinette?” He tried again, this time knocking on the door. He heard a whimper before warning that he was coming in. 

Marinette was on the shower floor, her eyes red, matching the bloody skin she now had. Chat stalked forward, wincing at how hot the water was, how bloody in colour it was.   
“I’m sorry Princess.” He whispered. He didn’t have to guess what had happened. He had seen enough tv to know the symptoms of a rape victim.   
“Can I help you clean and get to bed?” He asked gently. Her blue eyes locked on to his green ones.   
“C-Chat,” her voice broke as more tears fell and she blindly reached for him. His arms were around her in seconds. His shampoo and deodorant filling her nose. She finally cried out loud, she finally felt safe. 

She was finally home....


	9. Ice-Skating

Mari liked to skate, he had seen that when he, Kagami, and Luka had gone out yesterday. So, why not take his princess out to skate, without interruptions from others or Akuma? Marinette eyed Chat with suspicion as they approached the building. 

“Aren’t you a hero of Paris?” She asked, glancing at the locked doors. 

“Give it time,” he said, his foot tapping on the floor as his arms crossed. Marinette eyes her skates and then Chat’s new uniform. 

“So, hows walking on skates working for you?” She smirked.   
“I was told he was on his way.” Chat growled, ignoring her question. Mari laughed as Chat finally cataclysms the door. The sound of alarms blaring startles the cat as he grabbed Marinette and ran. When they finally stopped, Marinette laughed harder.   
“Oh my god, this is great.” She never felt freer. She was used to following rules. To allow Chat to enable her in breaking rules felt great.   
“I think I just lost a few lives.” He gasped falling to the ground.


	10. Hysteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Victorian era Au, miraculous does not exist

Patient Marinette Dupain-Cheng was eighteen and a regular at the asylum. The late nineteen hundreds had been bad for women. Her usual doctor Gabriel had instructed her uterus be removed after she complained of her ovaries hurting and her boyfriend at the time complaining about horrible mood swings once a month. Now she was here.   
“Not exactly full crazy then, huh my lady.” Chat Noir purred. He was another patient here. Adrien Agreste suffered multiple personalities. After his mother died, his father placed him here so that he could keep an eye on him. Chat was her only friend here.   
“Prowling as usual?” Marinette asked.   
“Moody as usual?” He replied. Marinette sighed.   
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She confessed in a defeated tone. Chat sat beside her and tilted his head back.   
“Absolutely nothing is wrong with you.” He announced. “You are normal, all women go through this. My mother did and she was fine. Unlike me.” He explained.   
“Your father is the head doctor here, no doubt he had fixed her.” Marinette smiled. Chat shook his head. He had personally seen the hell doctors brought through their surgery and back handed healing. He wouldn’t let that happen to his lady.   
“Come on Mari, let’s go for a walk.” He whispered.   
Adrian’s father had fixed his mother alright. He was the reason she was in the grave and he was in here. He didn’t suffer dual personalities, he just pretended so he could rescue those unfortunate enough to become his fathers test subjects....


	11. Masked Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette never became ladybug, she and Chat have a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from an AU I’m working on

Her ladybug outfit dress and mask made her self conscious. She wasn’t the real deal, much to Chats delight. Speaking of Chat, he was across the way, his tailored tux fitting him well as his tail swished in agitation. Smiling, she made her way towards him.  
“Ladybug running late?” she asked, eyeing the crowd. From what she saw of Alya’s blogs, Ladybug was straight-laced and had a no-nonsense attitude. From what Chat told her, she was all rules and no fun.  
“No, she is talking with the Mayor and m- Mr. Agreste.” Chat replied, his glass of wine nearly empty. Marinette shook her head and offered out her hand. He glanced over, a soft smile on his lips.  
“Sometimes the Princess has to rescue the knight.” she stated, “Shall we dance?” she asked. Chat smiled and bowed before taking her in his arms. They moved to the music as Chat examined her mask and outfit.  
“So, you are a mouse?” he asked seeing the grey and pink combination mixing with the light grey mouse ears on the headband in her hair. Marinette blushed before burying her face in his chest.  
“Well you are a cat,” she whispered making Chat chuckle.  
“So, the cat finally caught the mouse?” he asked her, cupping the side of her face with his hand. Marinette opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a red and black spotted gloved hand.  
“Chat Noir, it is time for us to leave.” Ladybug ordered. Chat sighed and moved away from his princess. The sad look they shared made Ladybug roll her eyes.  
“Stop flirting, you know having any romance in costume is impossible,” she said. Marinette opened her mouth before Chat placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
“I’ll see you tonight?” he whispered before following Ladybug out. Marinette watched them leave, glad her mask hid the disappointment.

“You look cute,” a voice cooed making Marinette turn.  
“Um, thank you.” She replied with a blush. The man was blue haired and wore a snake-like outfit.  
“I’m Luka, Luka Couffaine.” He introduced.  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She replied. He held out his hand with a gentle smile.  
“Want to dance?” He asked. Marinette eyed the offered hand with a blush before nodding her head. They moved to the music, her eyes focused over his shoulder. Luka was taller than Chat, but he danced just as well.

*****

Chat watched from the roof opposite, a low growl escaping him.  
“I told you, having a relationship with a civilian is impossible.” Ladybug said as she stood beside her partner. Chat felt jealousy build inside him.  
“As long as she is happy.” He replied not looking away. Ladybug shook her head before he heard her zip away on her yo-yo. Maybe she was right, maybe he should just leave her.  
“You're still here?” Her voice drew his attention as he glanced down at Marinette.  
“Why are you not inside?” He asked. Marinette chuckled and shook her head.  
“The song ended and I needed air.” She explained. The silence was nice as she closed her eyes.  
“This ball is in Ladybugs honor, I really don’t want to be here,” Chat announced. Marinette looked over before smiling.  
“Then shall we ditch?” She asked him. Chat smiled as she leaned into his side.  
“Shall we see if the cat can really get this mouse?” She giggled...


	12. Kitty kat klaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You simply do not want a cat angry at you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An expert for an upcoming chapter of Dark Nights

The Agreste children were raised to not fear much. The twins Hugo and Louis were nearly replicas of their parents behavior. Their looks were catered after their mother. The three year old sister on the other hand, was a replica of their father. Mischievous and cunning. So, when they were kidnapped, only one of them panicked.  
“Chat Noir and Ladybug will be here soon.” Hugo stated calmly as his brother panicked and his sister happily chanted ‘kitty’ on repeat as she swayed in her spot.  
“We look forward to that kid.” The kidnapper laughed earning an eye roll from the ten year old.  
“You say that,” he replied. Their kidnapper leaned forward, grabbing the boys chin in a bruising hold.  
“Look kid, your daddy has to pay for some things his dad did. And for that to happen, we have you three.” The man smirked. Hugo felt his blood run cold as the man pulled out a knife.  
Now was the time to panic.  
Emma suddenly began laughing, her small voice echoing in the room as she chanted the word ‘kitty’ on repeat.  
“Shut the kid up will ya.” One of the men instructed. As the man with the knife walked towards her, glass broke and a black clawed hand grabbed the man’s wrist.  
“Don’t make me use cataclysm.” Chat threatened as Ladybug calmly walked into the room swinging her yo yo.  
The men turned white as they stepped away from the kids.  
“My lady.” Chat bowed.  
“I’ll take care of the kids, you play daddy cat.” She smiled. Chat turned to the men and frowned.  
“Cats are very territorial. Shall we find out what happens when their territory is threatened?” No puns, no jokes, Marinette smiled at her husband as she freed their kids and led them to safety, their father making sure the men never touched his family again....


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Au where Marinette is the chosen for Plagg and Adrien is a civilian

Marinette smirked as she called her transformation, Plagg flying into her ring as she became Chat Noir. Her target, a new line up of the Gabriel fashion line. Upon approach though, she noticed a blond haired man waiting. 

She knew him, he knew her.

“My my, what a cute cat.” Adrien smiled, closing the book he had been reading. His usual attire was a stark contrast from the dark of night.  
“Adrien Agreste, fancy meeting you here on such a purrfect night.” she purred. Adrien chuckled as he walked forward.  
“Any chance I can get you in cuffs tonight?” he asked, his brow raising as he held up the handcuffs. Marinette smiled, her blue eyes bright and contrasting against the black of her mask. This was a game they played. Ever since he discovered her stealing from his father the first time, he tried to catch her before police.

So far niether had won.

“What if I want you in the cuffs officer?” she asked, prowling around him. Adrien remained still, a smile on his lips before adjusting his cap.  
“As I’ve said many times before, maybe later.” he replied before looking up at his father’s home office.  
“Why do you love to steal from him?” Adrien suddenly asked, curiosity in his voice. Marinette pressed herself against his back, her arms wrapping around his stomach as she whispered in his ear.  
“He has the one treasure I crave the most.” she replied. Intrigued, Adrien held her hands.  
“And that is?” he asked. Marinette licked at a bruise that was partially hidden by makeup on his cheek and laughed before stepping away.  
“He hurts that treasure as well.” she spoke softly, a sad tune to the words. Adrien paused and blinked, a hand held against the place she had just licked.  
“One day my Prince, you can stop me. But until then...”she gave a two fingered salute before vaulting up to the roof of the Agreste building....

Two years later, nineteen year old Adrien was once more locked in his room. The moon was bright, full, and ready to catch the streak of black Adrien had come accustomed to seeing.

Usually, Adrien looked forward to his black seductress visits. Tonight, he knew not to. His father had everyone waiting for her, Adrien was bait. Did anyone care about the bruises he had? No, they were from fights he had gotten into according to his father. All injuries easily explained away from the real threat.  
“Ah, my Prince is once more locked away.” Chat’s soothing voice purred for him. Adrien glanced over with tear stained eyes as his kitten walked in from his bathroom.  
“It’s a trap,” he whispered, his voice small and broken.  
“I know,” she replied with a nod. She stepped closer, cradling the side of his face in her hand.  
“You asked me once why I stole from your father.” Marinette reminded. Adrien remained silent, unsure of what she was going to say.  
“I told you he had what I treasured most, what I desired most.” she continued, “He hurts that treasure, emotionally, and physically.” Marinette wrapped her arm around him, pulling him close as he returned the hug.  
“I told you, one day I would let you catch me my prince.” she smiled, calling forth the destruction in her right hand. Calmly, she placed it against the window, watching it shatter and rain glass on the officers waiting below.  
“I wonder who the real villain is, me, Paris’s most wanted, or you're father, Paris’s most loved fashion designer and abuser of his own child?” Marinette asked before she and Adrien flew into the night....


	14. Angst

He held her close, the blood painting her pale skin. He needed to get her to a hospital, needed to see her safe. His name fell from her lips in whispered pain. She wanted to go home.  
Chat darted across rooftops, his words mindless as he tried to keep her focused and awake. The gunshot wound had been meant for Alya, the nosey journalist in training had captured a would be rapist on film.   
“It’s okay Mari, just hold on Princess.” He whispered the hospital just ahead. Marinette’s eyesight was fading. Her hold was too weak.   
“Chat,” she coughed, her words barely a whisper. “I’m sorry.” He never heard her words as he passed her to a team of nurses. He never left her grave as he whispered how much he loved her...


	15. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from dark nights

Marinette Dupain-Cheng glared at the empty desk before her. Nino and Alya were beside her speaking in hushed tones as she glared at the absent seat. His seat.   
Adrien Agreste had disappeared the day after Chat Noir had ran off. That had been a month ago, and their enemy Hawkmoth had begun to up his attacks.   
“Adrikins has never ran away for this long before.” she heard Chloe mutter to her friend Sabrina. Maybe that was true, but Marinette knew where he was hiding. Which empty and cold building he had tented up in out of stubbornness and pride. She also knew why he was in hiding. Standing up, she shook her head. Classes were just not important when the love of your life, your partner, was in distress.   
Hawkmoth knew who ladybug was, Chat Noir knew who ladybug was. Ladybug, was the only one who knew who Chat Noir was. Landing on the roof of a long forgotten office building, ladybug located the rooftop entrance and entered, her transformation fading as Tikki, her Kwami, flew into her purse for a cookie.  
“Chat, I know you are in here. Come out kitty.” Marinette called as she wandered down the fire escape stairs and into a room a few stories below. Chat Noir was curled in a corner, his baton tightly held in his hands.  
“Oh Kitty, you're freezing.” Marinette whispered as she sat across from him. Chat said nothing. His eyes trained on her earrings. The very things that had made his father attack her that day. The very miraculous that turned her into the woman he had fallen for.   
“Come home.” she ordered, reaching forward to grab his hands. Chat dropped his baton, it’s loud metal clanking echoing in the empty shell of the building.   
“Adrien,” Marinette coaxed. His transformation fell, Plagg’s exhausted form falling into Adrien’s lap.   
“He’s too cold, too sick to move.” Plagg explained as Tikki flew out of her purse with some cheese. Marinette shook her head at the news and moved to sit beside her love. Wrapping her body around him, she tried to warm him up. Plagg was right, he was frozen. His skin was so frigid it made her shiver despite the thick jacket she wore. They remained in silence, the cold trying to get to them before Marinette finally shivered herself.  
“Go home princess.” Adrien ordered.  
“Not without you.” she retorted stubbornly. Adrien shook his head, he had no home to return to. He refused to live under the same roof as Hawkmoth, and until master Fu figured out what to do, they were stuck. Marinette smiled as she let Tikki transform her again, this time, she grabbed Adrien, tossing him over her shoulder.  
“Fine, the hard way it is.” she smiled before heading home to the bakery...


	16. Ghost

She was the only one who could see or feel him. To her, he was alive, to the world, he was dead.   
Marinette fiddled with the silver ring that her ghost was linked to. With a heavy sigh, she opened her eyes and glared at the man.   
Adrien Agreste had died of mysterious reasons, at least that’s what the public knew. Mari knew the true story though.   
His father had killed him and blamed him for the death of his mother.   
A black cat mewed at her feet suddenly making Marinette sigh.   
“Adrien, I keep telling you to stop possessing Plagg!” She growled, lifting the cat in her arms.   
“Chat Noir, I’ll put you in a dress and make you eat Plagg’s Camembert if you do this again.” She threatened. It took only moments before he was Adrien again and floating before her, arms crossed, in a pout.   
“Fine, you never let me have any fun.” He grumbled. Marinette sighed with a small smile and shake of her head.   
“If you are so bored, then why not go scare some tourists at the Eiffel Tower?” She suggested, holding up her sketchbook.


	17. Rooftop save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take out from the ladybug au villainous heart

He reached out to grab her as she fell, both their lives and fear flashing in their eyes.   
“Mari,” he gasp, pulling her up against his chest, heart beating furiously. The akuma who had grabbed her was long gone. She had wanted Chat, kidnapped Marinette because Hawkmoth noticed how much time he spent with her.   
“C-Chat,” her voice shook in fear. Of course it would, she had almost died. Tossed aside like she was no big deal. And ladybug wasn’t here yet to fix things if she had...no, he refused to think that.   
“Go home Mari,” he ordered, his voice more serious than usual, and something else Marinette couldn’t place. 

****

That night, after the akuma and everything had calmed down, Chat appeared at her window.   
“We need to talk about what happened.” He said. Marinette closed her book and looked at him expectantly. They were silent for a moment and Marinette sighed again. She knew what this was about, she had also been thinking of the same thing.   
“I can’t let him do this again.” Chat told her, tears shining in his eyes.   
“Chat,” Mari tried but he shook his head.   
“No, Ladybug was right. This is too dangerous. I’m sorry Marinette, I have to go.” He stood up and walked to the balcony.   
“Chat wait,” she called making him pause. Marinette smiled before leaning up to kiss his lips. She felt electricity.   
“Goodbye Chat,” she whispered, holding back her tears.   
“Goodbye, Princess.” And with that, he left her alone....


	18. Balconies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another villainous heart AU

A balcony was a requirement for them. It had a variety of uses, most of those uses were for Ladybug and Chat to escape when needed. The other reasons, were strictly selfish of them. Take now for instance, right now the two were eating each other’s faces and making weird growling noises. This was usually worse when they did that human mating thing they do...a lot. Now, usually I just eat my Camembert and fly away. Can I do that now though? No, because for some stupid reason, pigtails loves to kiss and mate my kitten in his suit. 

Really, these kids should thank me. If it wasn’t for me, my kittens cat fetish wouldn’t be possible. Nope, those two would be up the river styx. I am the kwami of destruction, a god. But do they care? No. To them, Chat Noir is just a sex toy! 

Sure the ladies find him hot. I have always made my tom cats good looking. I am good looking after all. And a god shapes those he creates after his own image right?

Oh great, now I’m purring, wonder why? Ah, pigtails is playing with my kittens chest. The last akuma did come at a bad time. It was during my kitten and pigtails mating session if I remember correctly. So that means, he is naked under this suit....

Ah, Sugar cube is giving me a warning glare which means I’m doing things right. My kitten was pressed against the balcony railing, pigtails wrapped around his waist. 

“Plagg, no.” Tikki ordered, her voice ignored by the chosen. Plagg yes, Chat Noir was a sex symbol, but that did not mean that he wanted to be involved in it. In a flash, Plagg ended the transformation leaving a naked Adrien standing on the balcony with Marinette pressed against him.

“Really Plagg?” Tikki asked glaring at me with hard blue eyes.  
“Hey, we don’t get out much and I can’t destroy things anymore so this is my entertainment.” I shrug before grabbing my cheese and flying off....


	19. Chapter 19

He had always seen her surrounded by flowers. She was a ladybug of course. He always gave her a rose.   
Her balcony was covered in plants, and when he landed amongst them, it was like a forest. He loved it.   
So, when she came home from the hospital after having her appendix out, he brought her roses.   
“A flower for my princess,” he bowed. Her beauty and smell always dimmed the flowers he gave her though...


	20. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark nights excert

Adrien hated the boy and he hadn’t even met him yet. The twins watched as their father paced the living room floor. His cat like tendencies showing as Emma shook her head. The now fifteen year old was going on her first date. Marinette had been the one to allow such an action? While the boys had been ready to trap her in her room.  
“Dad, remember your promise?” Emma asked, eyeing her father. Adrien huffed, ignoring his wife’s soft glare of warning.  
“No following as Chat Noir.” He growled out the practiced promise. Emma smiled before turning to the twins.  
“And don’t follow me either boys, no matter what dad offers you.” She warned.  
“Hunny, I promise to keep the boys in check. You go on your date and worry about nothing.” Marinette smiled.  
After Emma left, her mother grinned.  
“She said Chat Noir was banned from following her.” Marinette beamed, flicking her earrings.  
“Not Ladybug.” Adrien caught on.  
“Boys keep a lookout for us. Mom and I have a few pranks to pull off.” Adrien instructed before calling on his transformation.


	21. Cold

It was snowing, the soft flakes landing on the already snow covered statue of Chat Nor. It was his memorial, his tomb. Marinette didn’t hold back her tears as she huddled inside her jacket. She missed him, she missed their midnight talks, both as their hero selves and as Marichat. It all ended to soon really. 

She had been sitting under the Eiffel Tower sketching, and then Chat was before her all smiles. They talked, he flirted, then it all turned dark. His smile became frozen, his bright eyes dulled and wide. Blood leaked from his lips as he slowly fell to his knees.

Death, was a scary thing.

Marinette blinked back her tears as she crawled up onto the statue, hugging the bronze Chat Noir close. He was cold and stiff, just as he had been that day when he died in her arms. 

She missed his voice, hearing it now only in her memories or recorded Ladyblog footage. Plagg and Tikki flew around her head, the two kwami now connected to her until she returned them to Fu. 

Her former master.

Anger filled her tear filled eyes. Hawkmoth had a goal, he wanted an ultimate power the two kwami held. She had a cat she needed to bring back.

“Remember all those horror movies you saw? Remember Pet cemetery?” Plagg asked. Marinette glared at him before twisting the silver ring on her wedding finger. She would get him back.

“Marinette, please, don’t do this.” Tikki pleaded as Marinette jumped to the ground and walked towards the Eiffel Tower. Why had they not done this sooner? Just joined their powers and rid themselves of Hawkmoth before this?

“Transform me,” Marinette ordered, her voice holding no emotion as she felt the magic encase her. A mostly black skin tight suit covered her, she wore bright red gloves and boots. Her tail flowed behind her and her blue eyes showed through the black and red mask. The cat ears on her head twitched with all the sounds around her.

She easily climbed the tower, her eyes flashing over the city of Paris. This city of lights, this city of love.It all meant nothing to her without him. She transformed before eyeing the two kwami as she held onto the building for support. 

“I miss him too, but this is to much.” Plagg whispered.

“Marinette, you will become just like Hawkmoth.” Tikki warned. Marinette glared at the two before shaking her head.   
“How do I use the power, how do I bring him back?” she asked them. Both Kwami exchanged looks before bowing their heads and telling her the secret....

It was going to be a long cold night....


	22. Sick

Chat sneezed again, his fever making the room spin as he tried to ground himself. Marinette giggled before putting another spoonful of soup before him.  
“Eat kitty,” she gently commanded, her eyes soft as she examined the way his blond locks were matted to his damp forehead.   
“Thanks Mari,” he whispered, coughing to the side before taking a bite at the soup. Marinette shook her head, she was curious as to why he even came to her. Did he not have anyone at home to care for him? 

Once Chat finished his soup, Marinette put it aside and began combing her fingers through his hair. Her humming made his eyes droop as he began to softly purr. He felt content and safe. Something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

Between the smell of the bakery below, Marinette’s humming and petting, it was no surprise Chat fell asleep. He was warm and his stomach wasn’t empty. Another plus, he wasn’t alone anymore. He wasn’t dealing with this cold in the confines of his room surrounded by cold and unhappiness. 

Marinette didn’t hand him pills and soup with the order of getting to bed for work tomorrow. She didn’t ignore him when he called out for something. She helped him when needed, and was there to soothe him when he coughed so much it hurt.

Marinette smiled as she watched her chaton sleep. He looked younger, innocent. She wanted to protect him. Yawning herself, she laid beside him, placing her arms around his middle before placing her head on his chest. She smiled as she heard his heartbeat. She was content and happy, falling asleep to the sound of his purrs...


	23. Pillows and blankets

Marinette gaped at the small girl under the pillow armor and blanket cape she wore. Beside her, Chat stood grinning from ear to ear.   
“She did great.” He beamed as she removed the black costume mask around her daughters eyes.   
“Chat, room. We will talk after I get our daughter in bed. It is past her bedtime and I shudder to think what all patrol entailed with her.” Marinette hissed before leading Emma away from her father, and leaving Chat to shrug and detransform to get to bed.


	24. Death

“Mari, keep the kids safe, and remember, I love you my lady.” Adrien whispered as he kissed his wife’s lips. Emma cried as she watched her father say goodbye to her brothers before kneeling before her.   
“Here, Plagg will keep you safe kitten.” He whispered as he removed his ring and placed it on her finger. The nickname made her cry harder as her father hugged her tightly. His cologne filled her nose as she buried her face in his shirt.   
“I love you,” he said before pushing her into her mothers arms and closing the secret door that would hide them from the coming bad guys.   
“DADDY!” Emma screamed as Marinette led her children farther into the secret passage under their home. Emma heard the sounds of fighting where her father had disappeared to. The sounds mixed well with her mothers own cries.   
A week later, Emma and her brothers snuck from their rooms at the safe house. Their mother had already snuck out to find a secluded place to watch the towns new government publicly execute their prisoner for treason.   
Adrien Agreste stood dressed in all white, his hands and ankles tied to the pole. A pile of wood and straw where at his feet and a man in black stood holding a torch.   
“For crimes against our king, you Adrien Agreste will burn at the stake.” The man announced, his words echoing around the square. Emma’s eyes widened as she screamed, her voice lost in the cheers of the crowd as the pile lit up in flames around her father.   
His eyes were trained before him, a smile on his lips as he no doubt had located their mother.   
“Emma, we have to go.” Hugo begged, his arms wrapped around a crying Louis. Emma shook her head, eyes trained on her father as he was consumed by smoke. His killers watching nearby as the crowd continued to cheer.


	25. Always

Marinette was against the wall, her eyes focused on Lila, the girl was angry again and had lied her way into everyone’s heart; again. Now, Marinette was alone and they were outside of school property. No principle, teachers, or students to help her. If they believed her of course.

“Lila, please. I just want you to tell the truth.” Marinette begged, unable to move away any farther. She was shaking, but she was Ladybug, she had to be brave.

“I told you before Marinette, I will make it, to where you are alone.” Lila smirked before slapping Marinette across the face. The force of the slap made Marinette’s face turn before another blow to the stomach had her on her knees. The abuse kept coming, and a few blows to the head had her seeing stars.

Suddenly, the sound of something landing before her and the stop in blows made her look up. She smiled as he stood between her and Lila, his boots at her eyesight as she allowed herself to lay exhausted on the floor with her bruises.   
“And what’s the kitty cat going to do?” Lila asked with a laugh.   
“Kitty,” Mari said with a hint of delirium from her head injury. Chat made sure he was between both girls, his eyes glaring at the girl before him.  
“I’m guessing you told more lies.” Chat sighed, his baton before him as he leaned forward.  
“Go away you mangy cat.” Lila growled. Chat pouted before glancing down at Marinette, the girl was swaying between conscious and unconcious.   
“That was mean, but if you wish.” he smirked before going to lift his princess.  
“You can leave her, we have business.” Lila ordered. Chat now held Marinette in his arms, his protective stance keeping her from Lila. Marinette tried to focus on everything, the feel of Chat’s claws nipping at her skin.   
“Give the lying bitch back.” Lila ordered, walking forward with fire in her eyes. Chat stepped back, his baton ready to extend them to safety. He wanted his princess out of here, away from Lila.  
“Hold on tight,” he whispered before sending them up in the sky and away from the liar. Once they were safely away from Lila, Chat placed Marinette down and checked her wounds.  
“We have to get you to a hospital.” he stated, hating how his princess flinched at his touch. Marinette shook her head. He wondered what she was thinking, what had happened to cause any of this.  
“Princess?” he asked timidly. Marinette put all her focus on him.  
“I’m alone, she turned my friends against me, the guy I like. She took everything with one lie.” Marinette cried weakly. Chat hissed before taking her in his arms.  
“You have me,” he coaxed. Marinette smiled as he stood up and carefully made his way to the hospital.  
“You will always have me Mari.” he smiled kissing her forehead.


	26. Fencing

As she rewatched the fight with Alya, her eyes trained on Chat. His moves seemed so familiar. Once again Kagami has been akumatized, but so had her and Adriens teacher.   
She had been injured and he was currently fighting for the both of them. 

Protecting her. 

Marinette shook her head. She had seen Adrien fight enough times to know his style. It was the same as Chat Noirs. Her eyes narrowed as Adrien walked in.   
“Hey girls what are you watching?” He asked curiously. With Nino gone for the dentist, he didn’t have his usual friend to distract him.   
“Yesterday’s akuma battle.” Alya replied.  
“Chat apparently likes your style, he’s totally copying your fencing moves here.” Marinette said, missing Adrien’s blush.


	27. Protecting her

His eyes were dilated. She was behind him injured, tears in her eyes. Chat swallowed, he had to protect her. From the world and from his father.   
He grabbed her, his only panic thoughts were to get his Princess to safety. He could hear his father calling after him, but he didn’t dare stop.   
What if his father did something worse than nearly strangle his lady? Her earrings were clutched in her small fists, yanked from their place in her ears that now bled.   
“Hold on Princess,” he whispered. Where could they go? Where in Paris would she be safe? He was Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir, Adrien, both would get them unwanted attention.   
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” it seemed to become a mantra. The only words he knew now. As Marinette cried in his arms, he fell apart as well. He tried to be strong for her, tried to keep sane for her sake.   
He was so lost in thought, he nearly collapsed when Master Fu stood before him.   
“Bring her to my home.” He ordered. Chat felt like hissing, but swallowed the feeling away and doing as told. He kept a firm hold on his lady, his ears and tail at attention as his protectiveness went into overdrive.   
When they arrived, Char backed against a wall, low growls escaped him as he held Marinette close. Fu smiled as he sat at his table and waited for the cat hero to calm down. Only Marinette could help him now.   
“Kitty,” Marinette whispered, hiccups making her jump in his arms. Chat held her closer, his eyes scanning the room for all dangers and threats.   
“Where are we?” She managed, looking around the room. When she spotted Fu, she sighed.   
“It’s okay kitty, we’re safe.” She coaxed, noting how his hold didn’t loosen. One shared look between her and the guardian, Marinette used the earrings as wrist cuffs in her jacket and let Tikki emerge.  
“Help me calm our cats please.” She asked. She wasn’t upset with him. In all honesty, after discovering their enemies identity, she was just as protective as Chat was.


	28. Secrets

Chat Noir could tell she was keeping something from him. All week his princess had ignored him, when usually she returned his jokes and flirting. Giving up on ladybug and going for Marinette had been the best thing he done. But, was Marinette suddenly out of love with him?   
Did their nights together no longer matter to her? Had he done something wrong? Chat found himself outside of his princess’s apartment and froze. He was early, too early.  
He had to leave!  
Looking around, he panicked. What could he do, had he already knocked? Cold sweat broke out over his body as he paced before the small grey door.   
He could do this. He was Chat Noir, hero of Paris!

“Chat?” Her voice made him pause. He was done for. His princess could make him kill for her. Hero of Paris? Paris could burn if she desired it. 

“Hey Princess,” he greeted with a bow. Marinette giggled as she moved to let him inside. 

“You’re early,” she commented. She didn’t sound upset by the fact, almost relieved?

“Sorry, you said you wanted to talk, so I came.” He said. He was her knight, if she called, he came no matter what.   
She walked to the kitchen to grab two cups of tea.  
“I did,” her reaction was slow, she was thinking over her words and Chat felt his heart beat frantically. Marinette took a deep calming breath before pulling an envelope from under her fruit bowl and passing it to him.   
He was confused, was she paying him for their time together or something?   
“Mari, what is this?” His confusion showing in his voice. Marinette smiled, motioning for him to open the envelope. She waited for his reaction, her eyes trained on him as he scrolled the words multiple times. Each time, his frown turned into a brighter smile.   
“Is, this true Mari?” He asked, his words careful and worried. He couldn’t handle it not being true, not now.   
She nodded her head, tears falling down her cheeks as Chat stood and made his way to her.   
“My Princess,” he whispered, his transformation falling as he held her.   
“We’re having a kitten!” He cried holding her and kissing her happily. She smiled as she held Adrien Agreste, the father of her child, her partner.   
“Yes Chaton, our little bugaboo.” She whispered making him freeze again.   
“M-my Lady?” Tonight seemed to reveal all the secrets...


	29. Werecat

Once a month he had ears and a tail. Once a month he would find her and she would help her stray. 

Adrien Agreste always experienced pain before and after his transformation. At first, he would hide in his room, biting into a cloth or his own skin to keep from crying as he grew a tail and ears. His teeth would get sharper, and so would his nails. He grew fur, and his eyesight was better. 

It was a year later, that he found her. He had started prowling during his monthly transformations, and her scent had drawn him in. Her midnight hair and blue eyes were things of beauty. It didn’t help that they shared a class as well. He craved her, needed her. 

“I have popcorn,” Marinette smiled as she entered her room. Adrien sat on the floor, his baggy clothes hanging off him in preparation for his midnight hell. Adrien smiled, watching as she moved to sit beside him. They chatted and played until time started to slow for Adrien. The moment was upon them. Marinette held him as she placed a calming hand in his hair. He bit down on the cloth gag she got him as she rubbed his back and cooed soothing words to him. His body twitched, the spasms taking hold as his tail grew out. 

Marinette hated this part. She hated seeing her lover in pain. 

“Chat?” He hated being called Adrien in this form.   
“Chat,” Marinette called again. He had stopped moving now, his breathing ragged. She needed to catch his attention Before he began having an anxiety attack.   
“Chat, please talk to me.” She said softly. Her fingers gently threaded through his golden locks.   
“Water,” he panted out. Marinette reached over for the water bottle and helped him drink.   
“Are you okay now?” She asked, the pain seemed to vary at times. He weakly nodded, curling into her lap. 

“Good,” she smiled, knowing he would get more energy as the night went on. She used this time to eye her boyfriend, how cat like had had become. She couldn’t find herself upset by him. He was far from the ugly form he swore he was. His hair was more wild, his black fur confirmed to him like a skin tight suit. He was cute. 

Chat nipped at her hand gently, a light purr filling the area. 

“Ready to be touched more now?” She asked. He was always sensitive after he turned. He nodded, smiling when she pet him across his back. His tail wrapped around her, his eyes closed as she absentmindedly petted him. 

Once a month her boyfriend became a werecat, and she was always there to help him. No matter what.


	30. Prey/hunt

He was a cat who only hunted one prey, his mouse, his princess, his Marinette. Her scent filled his nose as he jumped through Paris. 

They had played this game for years now. She always managed to escape his claws. But tonight she wouldn’t succeed, he made sure of it.   
“Alone?” He purred, dropping before the young woman as she closed up shop at her business. Marinette jumped before glaring at the cat themed hero. 

“Chat Noir,” she greeted, her eyes calculating an escape route. This was their game, she ran, he chased. A game of tag. Childish, but it made her kitty happy. 

“Found you,” he smiled, licking his lips. Marinette laughed before placing her hands on her hips. 

“Really now?” She asked before dashing away. Chat gave her a head start before giving chase. He knew her path, it never changed. She was like liquid, merging and flowing through crowds, while he was like a black shadow, smoke amongst the rooftops of Paris. Their laughter was heard in the streets, Marinette making it difficult for her cat to locate her in the mass of people, but it didn’t matter. If she needed him, he would be right there as always. Hunting for her like prey...


	31. Supernatural

Plagg watched Adrien read through a few books before deciding to speak.   
“We have to gain her trust, but not as Adrien, not yet.” Plagg spoke making Adrien close his book.  
“Then how?” he asked, ears flat against his head as his tail swished in agitation. Plagg smiled wide as he stalked forward and crossed his arms.   
“Let’s get one thing straight kid, I’m only doing this because the last time Tikkie was used like this is nearly killed her. I won’t let creation be tainted and used for evil, no matter what.” Plagg hissed before grabbing Adrien’s hand.   
“As long as the mask in on, you have my powers and strength. Protect her, and if worse case happens, help me protect them.” Plagg ordered before a flash of green light illuminated them and Adrien found himself staring at a black clad him. The suit he wore was ink black, easy to move in and so tight that little was left to the imagination. His tail and ears were still visible, but the black mask around his eyes made his green irises stand out and turn cat like.   
‘You are Chat Noir,’ Plagg’s voice echoed in his head.   
“Chat Noir?” Adrien smiled. An escape. Far from normal, but at least in this form where no one recognized him, he could be free. Heading for the window, he jerked it open, the sound of the rain pounding in both sets of his ears. Taking a deep breath, Adrien leaped towards the nearest roof and made his way to Marinette’s house. Upon arrival, he realized his newest problem.   
What if she attacked him?  
Plagg was laughing in his head as Adrien moved to gently knock on the skylight door. Inside he could hear rummaging around before the skylight lifted slightly. Stepping back, Adrien waited for Marinette to emerge. What he got instead, was a furious and serious looking Marinette in her nightwear holding her crochet needles in a fighting stance.  
“Oh, that’s cute, deadly, but cute.” Adrien purred before yelping as one of the needles was thrust at his throat, the tip gently pressing against his adams apple, bobbing as he gulped for air.  
“Who are you and how did you get on my roof?” she ordered, eyes focused on the task of protecting herself. The fiery light in her blue eyes and the steady focus of her righteous anger made Adrien smile.   
“My name is Chat Noir, and I’m here to help you and protect you.” he bowed, his forest green eyes never leaving her blue orbs.  
“Chat Noir? And what makes you think I need protecting and helping?” she asked, the suspicion in her voice hurt Adrien for some reason.  
‘Tell her kid,’ Plagg urged.  
“Adrien sent me.” he said as he stood upright.  
“Adrien?” Marinette repeated surprised. Chat nodded, she didn’t have to know he was Adrien just yet. Marinette lowered her weapons before crossing her arms.   
“And how do I know this isn’t some lie?” she asked eyeing the cat dressed teen. Chat smiled, she really was a cautious one.  
“You can’t trust everyone at Gabriel, he wanted me to protect you from those that will hurt you.” he explained, his voice taking on that of seriousness. He watched as Marinette moved to sit on her lounge chair, arms crossed.  
“Adrien said the same thing.” she whispered making Chat relax.  
“Then my princess believes me?” Adrien asked, unsure of where the term of endearment came from, but liking it’s feel on his tongue. Marinette blushed and nodded her head.  
“Why is he so suspicious of his own father’s company?” Marinette wondered aloud. Chat let her mumble to herself as he waited.   
“Does that mean I shouldn’t even trust Adrien?” she squeaked suddenly, her eyes wide as no doubt random scenarios were focused around her head. Chat took this time to intervene.   
“Princess, listen to me. If Adrien was the bad guy, would he have sent me to protect you?” he asked. Marinette gave him a searching look.   
“He would if he wanted to trick me into believing he was trusting to get my guard down.” she replied. Chat chuckled before shaking his head.  
“Trust me princess, he isn’t like that.” the cat themed demon spoke. They were silent, Marinette’s eyes focusing on the horizon, the Eiffel Tower lit up and drew the eye.   
“Then why?” she finally whispered, leaning her arms on the railing of her balcony. Chat closed his eyes, unsure of what exactly he could say at the moment. He wanted to tell her the whole truth, to show her himself as he was now. But, he also wanted to protect her, to keep her away from this underworld business. Turning to face her, Chat grabbed her hand and gently lifted her knuckles to his lips before placing a soft kiss to her hand.  
“Trust me please princess, I, and Adrien, will keep you safe.” he whispered before saluting and jumping from her balcony, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out my other fictions on here. Until next time, bye bye~


End file.
